


All in the Family

by Katybug1992



Series: All In The Family [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mob AU, Team as Family, dub-con mentioned but no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Why was Jaden meeting with Staal?” Brayden asked.“I needed information.” Petro replied, “Jaden had been hearing rumors of Fisher taking power back in Nashville. Eric had been hearing the same rumors and so has Seguin. The three of them have been working on it. So far Nashville has been too quiet for their comfort level.”“Seguin?” Steener raised an eyebrow, “Benn know his boy’s talking to us?”“He’s not talking to us, he’s talking to Jaden and everyone talks to Jaden.”
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Brayden Schenn
Series: All In The Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series most likely.

Jaden glared sideways at Petro as he pulled glass out of the cut on Schenner’s arm, “This is why you should only send me to deal with Toews and Kane.”

“You just got back from Winnipeg,” Pietrangelo responded, looking up from his phone, “Good job with that, by the way.”

“Chicago could have waited a couple days.” Jaden didn’t even pretend to be sorry as Brayden hissed as he began cleaning the wound before stitching it up. Instead he rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Baby.”

“Why do we let him play nurse?” Brayden complained to their Captain, “He has no bedside manner.”

“You’re the one who thinks he’d look good in the outfit.” Petro rolled his eyes, looking over at the door to nod a greeting to J-Bo and trying to hide his smile as Brayden let out a yelp when Jaden wrapped the wound rougher than necessarily, most likely retribution for Schenner thinking about him in a sexy nurse costume.

“Go easy on him, Jaden.” Bouwmeester chuckled. The Family enjoyed riling Jaden up. It was fun to get under his skin since he was the most stoic member of their Family, but he was also one of the more dangerous. And payback from Jaden usually came in the form of less than gentle medical care. There were really only four guys who never received harsh treatment no matter what.

“I take it Chicago didn’t go as well as Winnipeg?” Jay asked the question to the room but his attention was focused on Petro.

Alex was the Captain of the St. Louis Family, and he wore it with pride and his men respected the hell out of him. But sometimes the guys like Steener and J-Bo, who had been around forever, made him question it. Because Jaden was right. Chicago could have waited a couple days since sending Schenner didn’t achieve the accomplished goal and he didn’t want to think about what Jaden would have to do to fix it.

Schenner was an accomplished soldier. He had an impressive resume. He was great at using intimidation and wasn’t afraid to play a little dirty to get what the Family needed him to get. But Jaden was the diplomat. He knew every piece of vital information about every member of every Family across North America, and possibly Europe. He knew how to get the information he wanted and he was consistently underestimated due to his size and his uncanny ability to stay out of any drama (he once just walked away from a brawl that broke out during a meeting between Washington and Pittsburgh that Oshie had requested his presence at). Petro really just tried to use him for important meetings, which this meeting with Chicago wasn’t. This meeting was supposed to just be a gentle reminder of territory borders, because even though East Saint Louis was technically in Illinois, it fucking had Saint Louis in its name.

But apparently, Schenner had pissed off the Captain of Chicago and his little sidekick.

“What did you even say to them?” Jaden demanded, poking at the bandage to, on the surface, make sure that it was secured but - from the smirk on his face at Brayden’s hiss - was really one last dose of retribution for being a dumbass.

“They were offended that Petro didn’t send you,” Brayden replied, glaring at Jaden as he packed the medical kit up, “Wanted to know why Laine and Wheeler were more important than them and that if it was important, you would have been there and not in Winnipeg.”

“Drama queens.” Jaden muttered, rolling his eyes.

Brayden turned to look at Petro, “I tried to get back to the topic at hand but they kept bringing up Jaden. Said they wouldn’t commit to any kind of agreement unless he was the one who delivered it and they had his word that it would be adhered to.”

“They’re the ones who are violating the agreement already in place.” Alex’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s what I said.” Brayden responded, “Then they said that Jaden had a way of persuading and finalizing deals...and that’s when I kind of lost it and shot my mouth off.”

“You need to do better at ignoring them.” Jaden beat Petro to chiding him, “This isn’t the first time you’ve reacted poorly to their comments about me.”

“Jaden, could you -?” 

“I will call Toews first thing in the morning,” Jaden cut of Alex’s request.

“Thank you.” Petro nodded.

This was why everyone knew that, even though Jaden didn’t have an official title, he was one of Petro’s most valuable men.

“Did you need something, Bo?” Alex asked, remembering that the veteran had been in talks with Giroux.

“Claude is sending two of his young guys here to deliver the guns.” Jay responded, “He trusts Schenner to look after them and make sure nothing happens to them. Travis Konecny and Nolan Patrick. Konecny has a mouth and temper on him but Patrick is more reserved. G’s gonna talk to them before they head out with the delivery, but he wants Schenner in the room in case Konecny’s mouth gets ahead of his brain.”

“Got it.” Alex nodded, “They driving or flying.”

“Philly’s got the jet.”

“Then get their flight information and Schenner will pick them up when they get in.”

“Do you want me to make plans to go to Chicago?” Jaden asked.

“No.” Alex shook his head, “See what feathers you can unruffle over the phone. If Toews insists you go to him, then give yourself about a week before you head out. Winnipeg took longer than we all thought it would and you deserve a little bit of a break.”

“Just Toews? What about Kane?”

“If Patrick wanted to talk to you so bad maybe be shouldn’t have taken a beer bottle to one of my men.”

Jaden gave a small smile and moved to exit the room, Alex’s voice stopping him, “If he crosses a line, let me know.”

“Petro, my job is to get my tasks done by any means necessary. I don’t have the size and strength as the other guys.”

“Yes, but I never want you to feel like you have to sleep with someone just to get the job done. If you ever -”

“I want to do what it takes to get the job done.”

“Then...just let me know if anyone pushes you too far, makes you do something you’re uncomfortable with or don’t want to do. You’re not a prostitute, Jaden. You’re my Diplomat.”

Jaden just nodded before looking down at his phone and leaving the room as he accepted whatever call was coming though.

“Nice try,” Brayden spoke up, “I’ve been trying to tell him that he’s smart enough that he doesn’t need to use his body to get people to do what he wants them to do for years but...old habits die hard.”

“You good with spending some quality time with the kids from Philly?” Alex changed the subject. He never liked thinking about Jaden’s past, but now that he had a family, thinking about Jaden’s past broke his heart.

“Yeah,” Brayden nodded, “G tells me that they’re good kids. Patty does a lot to keep TK out of trouble as much as possible. But, one of the sure fire ways to set TK off is to go after Nolan.”

Petro nodded, thankful that Brayden had left Philly on such good terms. It helped to have an ally on the East Coast. Oshie did what he could to keep Washington on their side, but Ovechkin was a wild card on a good day. It helped that the two cities shared a mutual hatred of Boston.

“Chicago wants to come here now.” Steener stated, walking into the room, “They’re not happy that we appear to be making an alliance with Minnesota.”

“But we’re not.” Petro replied.

“Yeah, well, Jaden was spotted with Eric Staal last month and Toews just now found out about it. He doesn’t like the idea of St. Louis joining the Staal Alliance.”

The Staal Alliance consisted of Minnesota, Carolina, and New York. Eric Staal had been involved with Carolina first, Jordan Staal with Pittsburg first, and Marc Staal with New York. Something happened that brought Jordan to Carolina and everyone knew it had to do with the baby Staal since he didn’t leave Pittsburgh on good terms. Now Eric was in Minnesota, leaving Jordan in charge of Carolina. An alliance with one of their cities was an alliance with all and usually your city needed to have a Staal in it to be brought into the fold.

And each Staal had a specialty. If you needed drugs, you went to Marc. If you needed guns, you went to Jordan. If you needed information, you went to Eric - who had the same freaky ability as Jaden to know everything about everyone. And you if needed good fake documents or if you needed someone completely erased from the records, you had to go to one of those three to get to Baby Staal - Jared - who could create perfect forgeries of pretty much any document and was an expert hacker. No one ever knew where he was at any given time considering how protective the older brothers were. 

“Wonder why it took him that long to find out?” J-Bo voiced the question they were all thinking, “Think that’s the real reason they beat the shit out of Schenner?”

“No,” Schenn shook his head, “They tried to beat the shit out of me because I was sent instead of Jaden and I was annoying the hell out them.”

“At least you’re self-aware.” Steener shrugged, making a mental catalogue of his injuries.

“Geno say Crosby know about meeting.” Tarasenko entered, “Not know what to do about information, so kept to self. Since he not figure out why, he share with Chicago, see if they know. Know they like to keep tabs on Jaden.”

“And Toews becomes worried that maybe his favorite chew toy is looking for another dog.” Petro finished the thought, hating that he just referred to Jaden as a toy.

From the minute Jaden Schwartz had come on the scene, Jonathan Toews had wanted him for himself. He was even willing to make an alliance with Saint Louis to get him, but Backes had been Captain of the family at the time and talks went nowhere given the hatred the two had for each other. When he had died (under conditions that the Families all still believed to be suspicious and seemed to be the handiwork of Chicago - Toews never liked being told “no” and he and Backes had never even pretended to like each other) and Petro had taken his place, he continued to refuse Toews overtures. Eventually, he told the other man that if Jaden ever decided he wanted something with Toews, they would work it out. Ever since then, the Chicago Captain had been relentless in trying to win over Jaden and was easily made jealous by even the rumor of someone being interested in the younger male.

“Why was Jaden meeting with Staal?” Brayden asked.

“I needed information.” Petro replied, “Jaden had been hearing rumors of Fisher taking power back in Nashville. Eric had been hearing the same rumors and so has Seguin. The three of them have been working on it. So far Nashville has been too quiet for their comfort level.”

“Seguin?” Steener raised an eyebrow, “Benn know his boy’s talking to us?”

“He’s not talking to us, he’s talking to Jaden and everyone talks to Jaden.” Petro responded, “And it’s best for everyone in our region to know if Fisher’s taking back power. He lost it because he went crazy and was forced into retirement. We need to all be ready on the chance that he is. I needed to know if I needed to loop in Colorado, Chicago, and Winnipeg, possible couple carefully selected guys from Nashville. Jaden says they don’t have enough information for that yet but there’s something he’s holding back, most likely because he has nothing to back up whatever theory it is.”

“And on that slightly horrifying note, I am taking the painkillers I know Jaden left for me and am sleeping until Thursday.” Brayden hopped off the table he had been perched on and left the room.

“What are we doing about Nashville?” Steener asked.

“We don’t do anything, yet.” Petro replied, “No one makes any trips there. If they’re going that way, avoid the city on the way. I don’t want anyone going anywhere alone.”

“Not even Jaden?” Vladimir asked, only a little surprised. 

In order for Jaden to do his job, he tended to need to work alone. He certainly couldn’t deal with bosses like Wheeler or Toews with one of his guys in the room, because there were things he knew that only he could know and he would protect those facts with his life. He shared his knowledge very carefully. Not even Petro knew everything Jaden knew. He was one of the only people that all the families trusted, across the board. He was good at what he did. And because of that, he was one of their most valuable members.

“Especially Jaden.” Petro replied, “Borts is back to protection detail.”

“Maybe Schenner be better.” Vladimir suggested. There were not many people he trusted completely with Jaden’s life, but Brayden would always be one of them. Bortuzzo had proven time and time again that he was good at his job, but sometimes he was too rash. Schenner tended to pass under the radar, was almost as good at blending in as Jaden was. Borts was tall, had a memorable face and a temper. And Schenner would know when to wait outside and when he needed to be in the room. And Schenner was damn near vicious when Jaden’s life was in danger.

“Why?”

“Because he know when to listen to Jaden and when to push back. And Borts not allowed in Pittsburgh after last time. And they not like him in Dallas.”

“They don’t like any of us in Dallas.” 

“If it would not start war, they would kill Borts in Dallas. His last interaction with Benn pissed Seguin off so much he almost jump into fray. And Seguin not fighter.”

“Compromise with Colton.” Petro nodded, “He’s not as easily influenced by Jaden and he’s not universally hated.”

“Also, Jaden say to set up meeting with Toronto. He say that even though Tavares is seemingly running the show, that the Kids are doing real work.”

“The Kids have been running the show since they started. What’s changed?”

“Auston Matthews.” Jaden answered the question as he walked back into the room, typing frantically on his phone, “He’s making moves, trying to consolidate power behind him rather than Tavares. Things are expected to come to a head between the two at some point. Matthews has been around Toronto longer, so he’s expected to win.”

“But Tavares grew up there, got his start there.” Alex responded. He knew first hand what it was like growing up in JT’s town. Tavares had made a name for himself at a young age and others were expected to fall in line behind him.

“But Matthews was being groomed to be the leader of the Family before JT came back. Also, JT spent the last several years playing Lundqvist’s bitch. He was never able to pull Long Island out from under New York’s control. Meanwhile, the Kids had four years to establish themselves as the future of the Family.”

“So, what? Are you hearing rumbles of a war?”

“I’m hearing rumbles of something. But it’s best to be on the winning side. I recommend sending Robby up to get a feel for things. He and Marner know each other pretty well. I can arrange for Matthew Tkachuk to meet him for protection. Bozie doesn’t seem to want to go back to Toronto for the time being, seemed pretty shaken up when I brought it up.”

“Marner… Matthews’ boytoy?” Vladimir raised an eyebrow.

“If that all you think he is, you’re severely underestimating him.” Jaden fixed Vova with a look, “He’s still young, still learning his role.”

“Which is what exactly?” Petro asked.

“Same as me.” Jaden replied, “To know everything. Which is why sending Robby is a good idea. Both of them are still learning how to be in that role. I can start preparing Robby for it tomorrow.”

“You think it’s safe?”

“I think that Matthews wants to keep Marner happy and that if anything happens to Robby, Marner will be pissed. Why do you think they signed that treaty with Edmonton so quickly? McDavid and Marner are close, as close as McDavid lets anyone be to him. And Matthew Tkachuk would never let anyone hurt Robby. He once unload an entire clip into a table because Robby stubbed his toe, which was already broken, and cried.”

“I’ll talk to O’Ry about travel arrangements.” Petro nodded, “And I want Bozie in on all the briefs. Matthew comes here first and travels to Toronto with Robby. He’ll also need to be included in the briefs. I’ll talk to Giordano to clear us borrowing him for the next week or two.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, what with Matthew’s family connections to this city.”

“You mentioned that Matthews’ wants to keep Marner happy...how does Marner feel about the power struggle?”

“From what I gather, he doesn’t know yet. Reilly had been the only working everything behind the scenes these past four years, until the Kids came into their own. Teaching them, letting them makes mistakes and letting them learn from those mistakes. Everyone knows how Marner is about father figures - he collects them like they’re Pokemon cards. Between Marleau, Martin, and Reilly, he has an impressive set. Between those three, they also have enough experience that bringing Tavares in could seem unnecessary. But they didn’t make the decision. Right now, no one knows what Marner thinks about the situation because he’s unsure what he thinks. It’s part of why the Canadian Families, Detroit, and Buffalo are all a little nervous.”

“So, Matthews is basically running the show, Marner is learning to be his Second and his information factory… What about the others?”

“William Nylander is the third head of the Three-Headed Monster. His little brother has returned to his side, so Buffalo is no longer safe. Both Nylanders inherited their father’s particular brand of crazy, which is concerning what with both of them being in the same city. William is brutal. He’s in charge of making people talk. Rarely gets his own hands dirty. Kasperi Kapanen is a bit of a pyromaniac, also like his father. His preferred method of sending a message is arsen. He’s also the person you go to in Toronto for any form of weaponry. Connor Brown is Frederik Andersen’s apprentice, or assistant now most likely. He helps run protection for all the higher ups in the family, personally gets involved with the other Kids. Chances are he will be at this meeting as Marner’s protection detail. And Hyman. All deals go through him. He manages the books and they’ve made a stellar turnaround with him in charge, about to settle all debts and lured the other families in Canada - and just over the border - into their debt. With the exception of Edmonton.”

“Why?”

“Because Connor McDavid cares about two people: Mitch Marner and Dylan Strome. If you can hold the life of one of those two people, he will do anything you ask him to. Strome an unofficial member of the Toronto Family. He’s currently in Arizona, looking into future talent. And Marner… Marner trusts Matthews with his life and Matthews AND McDavid know that. It’s a power struggle that’s going to come to a head at some point, but not any time soon. Besides, Tkachuk keeps McDavid focused on Alberta issues.”

“Who knew the kid would grow up to be such a pest?”

Alex’s head was shaking fondly when he said it, a small smile gracing his features. Matthew Tkachuk, and his son Brady, had grown up around the Saint Louis Family house. Keith Tkachuk had the right hand man of more than one Captain before he “retired”. He still did some scouting, still did some training, still pointed them in the right direction when they needed help. It’s how his boys first became acquainted with Robert Thomas, the Saint Louis Family’s resident baby. They had gone with him on a trip to Toronto and had been instructed to stay put. Naturally, they had not listened and left the hotel, running into Robby outside of his family’s restaurant. Ever since that day, Matthew had decided that Robby was his and Brady had gotten almost as equally attached.

When Robby’s family was murdered, Keith immediately moved the teenager into his family’s house and trained him to be smart about his actions, to use his brain, to fight only when he needed to (“There are other guys, Robby, guys whose job it is to fight. You’re job, right now, is to learn. There will be time for revenge later. But, for now, watch, listen, and learn. We’ll find out who was behind it and take care of it. Because that’s what Family does.”). Robby was extremely close to his sons, probably the only one who knew every single thing they had ever gotten up to, the only one who could separate rumor from truth. And with his sons creating chaos for Calgary and Ottawa, he felt better knowing Robby was safe under his watchful eye. And when they found out that Stone was behind the murder, Toronto didn’t have time to react before the man was found outside of the charged remains of the Thomas family resturant.

Brady had gotten a talking to by both his father and older brother (like he wouldn’t have done worse than sneak up behind the guy, shoot him the head, and then dump the body). Stone was a higher up in the Ottawa Family and the Thomas’ had lived in Toronto. He should have at least worked with Toronto, especially since Marner adored Robby - had worked a could jobs with him when the two were younger and had been toying with the idea of bringing him into the fold in Toronto. He had personally promised Robby that he would find out who was responsible for it and that they would pay for it. But Brady had found out first. And had acted first. And it was irresponsible - which was rich coming from Matthew - but Toronto hadn’t done anything yet and he was tired of waiting. He had known that if he knew, then Matthews could have figured it out. He was surprised to get a letter from Mitch thanking him for avenging the Thomas’, that Auston hadn’t wanted to make a move too soon given it could have started a war. It probably would have if Mitch didn’t have Auston wrapped around his finger.

“Jaden,” Vladimir brought Jaden attention to him, “It’s late. You haven’t slept more than two hours since you got back from Winnipeg. Go to bed. We worry about this tomorrow.”

“He’s right.” Petro cut off any argument, “Go to bed. Chicago wants to come here now, so I’ll arrange that meeting tomorrow. Don’t worry about calling Toews.”

Jaden looked ready to argue but shut his mouth and nodded, turning around and heading for the door. Stopping in the doorway, he threw over his shoulder, “You, too, Cap. Jayme told me you hadn’t been sleeping well.”

Alex just nodded in response. When he had disappeared from the doorway, Alex turned to J-Boy, Steener, and Vova, “First thing in the morning, make plans for Chicago to visit. I’ll give Toews a call to set it up, but they will probably be here by tomorrow evening.”

Alex is surprised by how well he sleeps. Well, almost surprised. He sleeps better when his men are all home, in the city or in the Family house. He sleeps better when he knows that Borts didn’t get himself shot, that Vladi isn’t being sent back to Russia, that J-Boy isn’t nursing a hidden injury…. That Jaden isn’t being tortured for information. 

It’s a fear all the Captains have for their information factories. Each Captain had a least one, some had juniors (Jaden was working on training Robby for that position) and it was a nightmare scenario when they got taken. It had happened to Jaden twice and they almost lost him the second time (because he was a fireproof safe and stubborn as well and he wasn’t going to give up any information no matter what they did to him).

When he gets downstairs, he sees Jaden and Vladimir working in perfect unison to make breakfast for the entire family. He knows cooking is what brought them together, how they got familiar with each other when Vova first came to Saint Louis. It was how Vladi started to really learn English and how Jaden picked up some Russian. Watching them cook together, it was like a perfectly choreographed routine. These two were a dangerous weapon when they worked together, didn’t even need to look at each other to be in sync. 

Neither were morning people, either, with made it a little more amusing when they made breakfast. But Vladi was handing Jaden what had to be mug two or three of coffee - fixed exactly the way the shorter male liked - and Jaden was taking the tea kettle off to pour the boiling water into Vladi’s cup while beginning to flip the pancakes - which meant that Vova had already had his third cup of coffee if he was switching over to tea. 

“Morning.” Alex greeted, heading to the coffee machine before sitting down at the head of the table, accepting the newspaper Steener was already holding out for him.

“So, Chicago -”

Steener was immediately cut off by the spatula Jaden was not using to flip the pancakes flying at his head as the younger male snapped, “No work talk until after breakfast!”

Alex watches as Steener’s look of shock melts into a fond smile before he apologizes. He remembers when Jaden first came to them. He was young and small, but he was fast and he saw things in a way no one else in the Family did. There had been a five-way tug-of-war over who would get to take him under their wing and Steener still lorded his victory over Perron, Berglund, Oshie, and Sobotka. Whenever Steener talked about Jaden, he sounded like a proud parent - or a concerned one when he was worried.

“Sorry, kid.” Steen grinned at Jaden, holding his hands up mockingly and laughing as he received a glare in return before Jaden turned back to the food and began mumbling to himself, which had Vova giggling next to him as he worked on the bacon and sausage - occasionally taking toast from the toasters and putting more bread in.

“There better be chocolate chip.” Schenner muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen, sending a glare at Jaden, who was not bothering to hide his smirk, “You owe me.”

“You’re the one who took his eyes off of Kane and got bottled.” Jaden replied, “All I did was wake you up so we can get your bandage changed before breakfast.”

“You poured the water bottle out on me!”

“It wasn’t even full.”

“That’s so not the point.”

“I tried waking up politely. Maybe you shouldn’t have rejected my phone call.”

“I did not.”

“I saw you. Your phone rang. You looked at the caller ID. You rejected the call. You closed your eyes and went back to sleep.”

Brayden just grumbled in response and slumped over to the table and holding his arm out.

“Ew.” Jaden’s nose scrunched up, “I’m not taking care of it in here.”

“I got rest of pancakes.” Vova nudged Jaden, plating up the last of the meat, “Go torture your boy.”

Jaden laughed, smile bright in a way that only two people could truly accomplish - Vova (who was his best friend and could calm any storm brewing behind Jaden’s eyes) and Brayden (who was his oldest friend, an old friend who knew everything about Jaden’s past, who knew exactly how to get under Jaden’s skin but who could easily scale his walls like they were nothing and who always looked at Jaden like his was the reason that the sun rose every day - even when receiving less than gentle medical care).

“After I change your bandage, how about I make up for your wake-up call?” Jaden purred in Schenner’s ear before heading out of the room and smirking to himself as the taller male practically stumbled over himself to follow. Because, no matter what he did to close deals, Brayden was the one he came home to. Brayden was the one who could do whatever he wanted. Brayden was the only one he kissed. The only allowed to say after. The only one that mattered. And Brayden would fight until his dying breath to get Jaden to see that he thought the world of the slightly younger man. No one was a bigger fan of Schwartzy than Brayden was. They were meant to be. There names were natural portmanteaus.

But that was for a conversation had over a fancy dinner in Paris, or in the dark as he held Jaden close as they drifted between sleep and awake. Now, he had to get his cut cleaned and re-bandaged and probably a blowjob to receive if he was a good patient. And he was planning to be the best patient Jaden had ever had.

When he entered Jaden’s room, he shut the door behind him and Jaden looked up from his phone.

“Toronto or Nashville?” Brayden asked, taking a seat in the desk chair. At Jaden’s confused look, he added, “You have your thinking-too-hard face on.”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait.” Jaden replied, locking his phone and putting it on his nightstand.

Brayden kept his mouth shut as Jaden worked on taking care of his wound (and did a very good job not focusing on the fact that he was kneeling between his legs in the process), checking that the stitches were holding up and gently cleaning before wrapping it again, just a precaution, and much gentler than he had been the night before.

“I did dump half a water bottle on you this morning.” Jaden’s voice was soft as his fingers worked.

“And I shot my mouth off about you at the two guys I definitely shouldn’t have.” Brayden responded, running a finger over Jaden’s cheek, “I just… I know you’re mine...but the fact that Toews and Kane both believe they actually have a shot at taking you from me…”

“I’ve never let them look at me while they fucked me.” Jaden replied, “My face, my eyes, those are only for you. You’re the only one allowed to kiss me. You’re the only one allowed to have your wicked way with me. You’re the only one allowed to hold me after. You’re the only one I…”

“It’s okay.” Brayden smiled fondly, “Me, too.”

Jaden pressed a kiss to the inside of Brayden’s wrist before smirking up at him, “I believe I promised to make it up to you.”

The couple re-entered the kitchen much sooner than Brayden would have liked, but Family meals were important, and few and far between since it wasn’t common to have everyone in town at the same time. Jaden slipped into his seat next to Vladimir and across from J-Bo, two down from Petro, as Brayden took his seat a little further down. Breakfast with the entire Family was chaotic at best, but everyone knew better than to mention anything work related (even in code) or they would face the wrath of Jaden.

It was Eddie’s turn to organize clean up and he was quick to make Colton, Fabs, Dunner, Blazer, and Binner help him.

“Schenner, you better get to the airport,” Petro instructed, “the one in Chesterfield since it’s a private plane. And Colton, you’re on Jaden detail. Edds can be your back up if you need it.”

“Jaden detail?” Schenner (in concern) and Jaden (definitely offended) demanded at the same time.

“Until Nashville is sorted.” Petro’s tone gave no room for argument but Jaden was small and could fit in places most people couldn’t.

“I can take care of myself.” was the argument he had apparently come up with.

“I’m not taking the chance.” Petro responded, “If we’re this scared that Fisher is making a comeback, then how do you think Josi is feeling. Any information he can get his hands on, he’s going to want. And whenever people want information, they go to Encyclopedias. And you’re the one that’s closest to Nashville.”

Jaden gave him a look that said that they weren’t done talking about this but turned on heel, planting one on Brayden before pulling away and saying, “I have a call with Staal and Seguin.”

“I’ll let you know when we can expect Toews and the Chicago crew. I’m blacklisting Kane for this trip. Provoked or not, he still attacked one of my men while his guys were the ones breaking the agreement.”

“They’ll fight you on that.” Jaden fixed his gaze on his Captain, “I would offer up dinner while they’re here. That would show you’re sending a message to Kane while not being petty.”

“Thank you, Jay.” Alex’s expression softened.

“I have my call.” Jaden turned back to Brayden, kissing his forehead, he said, “Have fun babysitting the Philly kids. Konecny is a handful and Patrick is really powerless to stop him.”

“I’ll do my best.” Brayden chuckled, looking up at Jaden adoringly.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“It’s how I’ve always looked at you.”

Jaden didn’t say anything. Just bit his lip and left the room, heading up to his room so he could make his call in privacy.

“Well, that was domestic.” Joel grins at Brayden, who chucked a dish towel at him before getting up and heading up to his room to grab what he needed to for the day.

“Keep an eye on him, Colton,” he muttered, cutting through the kitchen to the garage.

“I got him, Schenner.”

Brayden nodded, grabbing Barbie, and was on his way.

Claude was right when he said Konecny had a mouth on him. He had barely shut up from the minute Brayden and Barbie had picked them up from the airport. Patrick seemed very good at tuning him out. While the weapons were being inspected by Jax and Janssen - two former members of the Family who had “retired” (any weapon sales for Saint Louis were handled by them and Jax occasionally did some scouting) - Brayden had nervously checked his phone, hoping for some kind of update from Jaden, to find a text from Petro saying that the Philly kids were staying at the house tonight, flying out tomorrow, and that Chicago was coming in tomorrow afternoon.

He was actually quite surprised that Jax didn’t punch Konecny just to get him shut up, but the patented “You’re-A-Dumbass” expression was out at full force the entire time. But the money was exchanged and Janny was loading up the cases into the safe. Barbie owed him twenty bucks.

“Schenner,” Jax called as they headed out of what used to be the carriage house of the home back in the day, “Schwartzy’s working on Nashville, right?”

“Yeah,” Brayden nodded, “you know anything?”

“No,” Barrett shook his head, “but tell him to be careful. Josi doesn’t know what the other families know and he’s desperate. Petro may need to call a meeting with the other Captains.”

“I get the feeling Jaden’s going to be telling him just that later today. He had a call with Staal and Seguin this morning and I haven’t heard anything from him since.”

“He got a protection detail?” Janssen asked. There weren’t a ton of people Cam Janssen would come out of retirement for, but if Jaden needed a bodyguard, he would be the first one back in.

“Colton’s been assigned to him.” 

“He’s in good hands then.”

“Yep. And Jaden likes him too much to scare him into letting Jay do whatever he wants to do.”

Barrett laughed and Brayden tried to hide his grin. It wasn’t easy to amused Barrett Jackman.

Starting the car and pulling out of the driveway, he looked at the Philly kids and said, “Congrats. You just survived your first deal with Jax and Janny. And I think Jax didn’t despise you.”

“G says we’re staying here tonight.” Nolan mumbled from the backseat, unsure of how to respond.

“Owe Schenner twenty bucks,” Barbie flashed them a grin, “Thought Jax would punch Konecny to get him to stop talking.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Nolan flashed a grin at Travis, who scowled at him.

“We may be able to convince Petro to order pizza night since we have guests.” Schenner grinned over at Ivan.

“You no like pizza.” Ivan gave him a look.

“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s that there are better foods.” Schenner defended himself, “And Jaden likes it. And he’s had kind of a crazy week and it’s probably just going to get worse. I think Petro would be totally on board with ordering, like, twenty large Imo’s pizza and a shit ton of toasted ravs and provel bites if it means getting Jaden to relax.”

He pointedly ignored the whip sounds Ivan made in response by asking the kids about Philly.

They pull up to the house and TK lets out a low whistle, “You all live here?”

“We all have room here, and there’s a select number of guest suites.” Schenner replied, “It’s fronted as a hotel so no one questions all the cars always here. If they make it up the drive anyway. Most of the guys have their own places as well, for their families or space away from everyone.”

Brayden led them inside and into the visitors’ wing so they could drop their stuff off, “One room or two?”

“One.” TK replied while Nolan’s whole face seemed to turn red.

Brayden nodded and opened the first door they came to, “Here you go. Get settled in and someone will come get you when we get dinner figured out. Feel free to explore this level and outside all you want. But don’t go up the stairs. That’s were the offices and personal rooms are.”

Brayden leaves the guests and makes his way across the house into the living room - a large room with several windows, a huge tv, and several couches, loveseats, and armchairs tastefully scattered around. He spotted Jaden curled up on one of the couches (his favorite one, the one that’s tucked into the darkest corner), fast asleep with his head on Vladi’s lap - the Russian running a hand repeated through Jaden’s hair, and action that probably lulled him to sleep and would keep him that way.

“He okay?” Brayden asked worriedly. It wasn’t like Jaden to pass out in plan view of anyone.

“He tired.” Vladi explained, “Call with Staal and Seguin went longer than expected, then he help plan Chicago visit, then he and Petro locked themselves in Petro’s office with Steener. I think they trying to decide if they need to call regional meeting about Nashville.”

“The politics of it would be difficult.” Brayden replied, “Who would host?”

“We would.” Vova replied, “Center of region.”

Brayden nodded, it made sense. But it also meant that Jaden would be kept busy all hours of the day until the meeting was over. He would be talking to Petro about giving him and Jaden a couple days off, to get out town and away from work for a bit. Jaden deserved it.

“Bray?” Jaden’s voice was groggy from his nap as he squinted up at Schenner.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Brayden couldn’t have stopped the fond look on his face if he tried, “Janny and Jax say hi.”

“That’s nice.” Jaden’s eyes slipped shut again.

“Come on,” Brayden gently pulled him up, accepted all of Jaden’s weight that he was willing to give, “let’s take a nap in your bed, eh? It’s much more comfortable than the couch and Vova’s lap.”

“‘Kay.” Jaden whispered, eyes slipping closed again.

Brayden was thankful for the excuse of taking the Philly kids to the airport. The house was almost in chaos getting prepared for Chicago’s arrival and organizing the Regional meeting. Jaden had been shut away with Petro, Steener, and Vova hammering every little detail - from who each Family Captain should bring with them, including to which rooms they would be housed in, to seating arrangements during the meeting, to Jaden insisting that Josi needed to be there, to meals and snacks, to who for sure needed to be kept separate, to how practical it would be to not allow weapons into the room. It was a lot and Schenner was finding a secluded cabin for him and Jaden to get away to once this drama with Nashville was over and before Toronto exploded (or imploded, which seemed more likely). He really didn’t want to think about what happened the day before that pushed Petro to call the Regional meeting.

And since it was going to be on Saturday, the Chicago delegation would be staying since it made more sense than them going back just to turn around and come back. Kane would be flying down after the meeting between just Saint Louis and Chicago. It was going to be a long next few days… Maybe Brayden could convince Jaden to let him shut him away in his room.

For the time being, however, he would avoid Hurricane Jaden and let Vova handle it. He had to get himself prepared for four days of Toews and Kane hitting on his boy. 

When he got back to the house, Binner told him that Jaden wanted to see him upstairs.

“Hey,” he greeted from the doorway of Jaden’s room. It was really just an office with a bed, which was the only reason they didn’t share a room at the House.

“Hey,” Jaden’s face instantly relaxed and a small smile broke out on his face.

Brayden couldn’t help the fond look as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, “You okay?”

“Tired. Petro has me preparing a brief for the Regional meeting. I’ve seen coordinating with Staal and Seguin to make sure I have everything we know included. Nothing’s being held back in this. I’ve been working on it all day.”

“I have to admit,” Brayden spoke slowly as he lounged on the bed, “I have been avoiding you all day.”

“I know.” Jaden laughed, looking over at Brayden, propped against the headboard of the bed.

“Come take a break.”

“If I take a break, I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Guess I’ll have to keep you up.”

“We don’t have enough time for that.” Jaden rolled his eyes playfully, “Toews and his crew will be here soon.”

“Even more of a reason.”

“Bray.”

“I know.”

“If you behave, I promise to make it up to you after the Regional Meeting.”

“Hmmm, seven whole days of me being on my best behavior ...that's gonna cost you.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“I am a very creative person. Come here, please.”

“Why?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Jay.” Brayden was definitely whining, but it got Jaden up and joining him on the bed (better even, Jaden was straddling him and looking down at him with all of his fondness shining out of his eyes and he was a beautiful sight that Brayden would never get enough of).

“Oh, quit whining.” Jaden’s voice was incredibly fond as he cupped Brayden’s face in his hands and kissed him. The sweet kiss turned heated quicker than expected and Brayden flipped them, enjoying the feel of Jaden beneath him.

Brayden was prevented from going further by the doorbell ringing. Jaden pulled back, placing his hands on Brayden’s chest and kissing him lightly again before easing out from under him.

“I have to finish my brief.”

“You’re not sitting in on the meeting?”

“No,” Jaden shook his head, “Petro wants to talk one-on-one with Toews. And he doesn’t want me to have to spend more time than needed with him.”

“Can’t say I’m not relieved.”

“I love you, Bray.”

Brayden could fill the goofy grin that took over his face. Jaden didn’t voice or show his emotions often. He had a hard time saying the L word. But when he did, it made Brayden fall in love all over again.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Jaden rolled his eyes and went back to his desk and grabbing another folder out of his file cabinet.

“Never.” Brayden grinned, “I will look at you like this until the day I die.”

“Are you gonna stop being a sap and let me work?”

“I will let you work, but I’m still gonna be a sap.”

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Bray.”

And, true to his work, Brayden let Jaden work in peace but definitely did not think sappy thoughts of going to Colorado in December and renting a cabin in the mountains, of being in front of the fireplace while it snows outside and popping the question, of fucking Jaden in front of said fire when he said yes, of planning their wedding, of more than one member of their Family crying during the vows (because most of those guys practically watched Jaden grow up), of taking Jaden to Italy for their honeymoon, of their future lives together. He thought, briefly, of the ring hidden in his room and how it was perfect for Jaden, a deep midnight blue metal. He needed to talk to Petro to make sure they could find the time around Christmas for them to get away so he could book the cabin. And bring Steener and Vova into the fold. It would take all four of them to convince Jaden to take a couple days off.

He passed the time lounging on the bed, messing around mindlessly on the phone, until his stomach started rumbling.

“You should eat.” Jaden didn’t look up from his notes as he spoke.

“And you should come with me.” Brayden replied immediately, “Take a break. We’ll go to Truffles. Maybe come back here and you and I can lock ourselves away in my room?”

“What’s wrong with mine?”

“Jay, all your shit is in my room. This is an office that you put a bed in so that you wouldn’t wake me up when you come to bed after working until three in the morning and keep a couple of your nicer outfits for when you forget to sleep but don’t want Petro to know.”

“Bray…”

“Come on. Let me treat you. You were in Winnipeg forever.”

“It was five days.”

“Like I said, forever. I want to take you out for a romantic dinner. And don’t say you need to finish your brief because you’ve been shuffling around the files for three minutes and haven’t opened a single on.”

“Fine.” Jaden smiled over at him, saving the document one last time and closing his laptop, “Let me take a shower and get changed, and then you can wine and dine me.”

“And fuck you. I definitely wanna fuck you tonight.”

Jaden laughed, walking over to Brayden and pulling him into a kiss but pulling away before Brayden could really return the kiss, “Go shower and change.”

Like the romantic dork Schenner was, he picked Jaden up at his room twenty minutes.

“We could always skip dinner.” Brayden suggested immediately upon seeing Jaden in his dark blue button up tucked into the tight black slacks that Brayden loved.

Jaden just laughed and accepted the hand held out to him, closing the door and letting Brayden pull him down the stairs.

They almost made it out the door when a playful drawl stopped them.

“And where are you two kids running off to?” O’Ry was leaning against the archway to the lounge, where other members of the Family (and a couple of the Chicago entourage) were scattered.

“Just taking my boy to dinner.” Schenner grinned, pulling Jaden closer with a grin.

“How’s everything going?” Jaden asked, gesturing in the direction of Petro’s business-guest office.

“They’re still going at it. All weapons were left out of the room and occasionally we’ll hear them yelling at each other.”

“Where’s dinner?” Bozie sauntered over, throwing an arm over Jaden’s shoulders and smirking at Schenner, “And why weren’t we invited?”

“Because I don’t love you as much as I love Jaden.” Schenner quipped, grinning like a madman when Jaden turned into Brayden’s shoulder to hide his smile and blush.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Steener walked passed, “Petro’s gonna want to breakdown the meeting with Jaden in the morning, probably have him sit in if they don’t finish this tonight.”

“And remember to use protection!” Borts crowed from the other room, “Don’t want to get Schwartzy knocked up.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Jaden muttered, now trying to burying his face in Brayden’s shoulder.

“Do you need to take Colton with you?” Robby asked, “Because I can go get him.”

“I think they’ll be fine.” Steener responded, “It’s just dinner. And Schenner won’t let anything happen to Jaden.”

“Okay, but you’re telling Petro.” Robby sat back down, going back to texting Matthew.

They had one rule on date nights and that was “no work talk”. Nothing that related to work in anyway. It allowed them to focus on each other, to get caught up on each other’s lives and the the lives of the Family. Like how Matthew was definitely going to be proposing to Robby much sooner rather than later. And how Vladi’s sons were doing (they adored Jaden so he spent a lot of his spare time at the Russian’s house). 

“Do you want kids someday?” Brayden asked after Jaden finished showing him the pictures of the Lil’ Petros that Jayne had sent him. The two of them had thoroughly discussed marriage, but had never touched on what came after.

“Is it going to be a problem if I say ‘yes’?” Jaden looked unsure of himself and Brayden wanted that expression gone immediately.

“Absolutely not.” Brayden was quick to respond. So quick that he didn’t even processed the words before his response left his mouth.

“Then, yes, but maybe not until after we decided to step back from work.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Brayden’s blinding smile was met with this shy, but so so so happy little smile from Jaden. The guys in the Family who had kids had wives to look after them while they worked, to protect the kids while they were gone. With Jaden and Brayden both heavily involved in business, neither of them could take a step back, not even for a little bit, not right now. But maybe in a few years. The decision to retire was another conversation for a few years down the road.

When they got back to the house, Jaden was leaning heavily against him and Brayden had that goofy grin on his face again.

“Let’s go up to your room.” Jaden whispered and brushed his lips against Brayden’s neck, smirking at the shiver that ran through his boyfriend.

“Gladly,” Brayden tightened his arm around Jaden and steered them toward the staircase.

Steener smiled to himself from the doorway as he watched the two of them maneuver up the stairs and down the hallway, telling himself to make sure no one woke them up too early the next day.

Once they were out of sight, Steener headed to the kitchen and accepted the cup of coffee Petro already had made up for him, leaning against the kitchen island across from his Captain.

“Jaden and Schenner just got back.” he informed Petro.

“Good.” Petro nodded.

“What’s on your mind, Cap?”

“Can we talk? Like, without me being your Captain?”

“Whatever you need, Alex. You know that?

“Why did you turn down the Captaincy? All three times?”

“The first time I had only been in the Business for a couple of years. I didn’t feel like I had enough experience and I was new to the city. Brewer was doing a good job at the time. It didn’t seem like a good start to get off to with the Family, having their Captain step down for a guy who had never stepped foot in the city. When Brewer decided to go to Florida… David was a better choice. He had developed a reputation for himself and was equally respected and feared. He almost made Toews piss himself a couple times...loved when he got that reaction from anyone. He ran this Family with a tighter fist but wasn’t a dictator and everyone loved him. I was happy to be his right-hand man. When he made the decision to go to Boston...he wanted you to succeed him. And I remember looking at him like he was crazy when he brought it up to me. You were so young. But you had this potential to be great. And I knew you would never reach that if you weren’t in a position of leadership. I knew, one day, you would be the Captain and I knew that you would need the best help possible.

Petro, you are the best Captain I have ever worked under. You’re loved, not feared. You’re respected by all the Families, even if Dallas says otherwise. All the Captains in the region had their eyes turned to you about what to do about the Nashville situation and you made the best call that could be made. You take advice from everyone and you take it seriously. From the minute Schwartzy started, we knew the role he was going to take on, but you insisted to David to let Jaden really grow into the role and from the day you took over, you had him in every meeting. You’re the envy of the Families with Jaden in your arsenal. And you use him. You use all of us and you’re never worried about giving anyone too much power. You know where the line is. And I am honored to serve under you.”

“Wow…” Petro let out a low whistle.

“Didn’t think I thought that highly of you, kid?”

Petro laughed into his coffee.

“I think you should go home for a couple of days.” Steener stated, “Spend the week with Jayne and the kids before everyone arrives. You got everything settled with Toews and there’s enough higher ups that will be rotating through the house that we can handle entertaining. I mean, we’re going to need to make sure Schenner and Toews don’t spend too much quality time together but Vova and I can figure that out.”

“God, you would think Toews would get a fucking clue by now.” Petro rolled his eyes, “The only time Jaden shows any interest at all in him is when he wants or needs something from him.”

“Schenner wants to propose.” Steener grinned widely, “I accidently found the ring but he has since hid it again. Jaden doesn’t know, but Schenner said he wants to talk to you first. It won’t be until after all the bosses leave but Toews is going to be obnoxious and I don’t want Schenner to do it just to spite him.”

“He won’t. Jaden means too much to him. I mean, the chances of everyone walking in on them at least once during this week have gone up drastically but he would never propose out of spite.”

“He said that he wants to talk to you about it before popping the question.”

“He doesn’t have to.”

“But he wants to. Jaden is important to the Family, he’s practically your little brother. Your opinion matters to Jaden, more than he would want to admit, and your approval is important to him. Schenner knows that. He’s also gonna talk to Vova before he does it as well. He talked to me when I found the ring.”

“He’s good for Jaden.” Petro drained the rest of his coffee, “I couldn’t have picked a better person myself.”

“Go home, Alex.” Steener pushed him gently toward the door, “Go home and spend some time with your wife and kids.”

Alex looked ready to argue, but shut his mouth and did as he was told. Steener deserved to be Captain and he turned it down three times, the most Alex could do was listen to him when he told him to go home.

The week leading up to the meeting was stressful, but entertaining. Brayden managed to always be at Jaden’s side, which led to a number of not-arguments between him and Toews. It also lead to the two of them making out in places Toews could easily walk in on, and Jaden let Brayden get away with it, even if it was clearly staking a claim. Because Jaden knows what his relationship with Toews did to Brayden, understood the drive in Brayden to prove to Toews that what Jaden did with him was just a business transaction. And if he enjoyed it, that was his business. After all, he and Brayden hadn’t really had time to connect that often in the past couple months and so they definitely made up for it. They connected all over the damn place and were walked in on several times, the best one being when Vova walked into Jaden’s office to find him riding Brayden - it had resulted in Vladimir sputtering in Russian and Jaden collapsing into giggles and Brayden needed to flip them over to finish them both off.

But it was Saturday now. And the mood was much more somber as they waited for the other Families to show up. Jaden had shut himself away in Petro’s private office with Steener and Vova to go over the brief one last time with a fine tooth comb, able to answer any questions they had flawlessly. Jaden and Vladimir left the room, heads bent together and talking in low voices, as a line of black SUVs pulled up the drive. 

Only the necessary members of the Family were at the house, Brayden having fucked Jaden into the mattress one last time before he left - shooting Toews one last triumph, cocky look as he walked passed him on his way out. Petro, Steener, and J-Bouw joined the pair at the base of the grand staircase, Pear coming up from the other room as well.

“Let’s go.” Jaden’s game face was firmly in place as Colton and Borts lead the delegations inside, nudging Vova lightly with his elbow.

“Welcome.” Petro greeted, stepping forward and shaking hands with each Captain, “Your delegations can get settled in, all weapons will be left outside the door to the study so that no one is tempted to do anything stupid. Once we convene for the day, you will be showed to your rooms.”

Alex spun around and led the way back to the large study that doubled as a library. The other Captains falling in line behind him.

“Jaden.” Petro called over his shoulder. 

Jaden shared a look with Vova before quickly falling into step with Petro, who had also directed for Staal and Seguin to join them.

Vova paced in the kitchen, eyes flicking toward the Study occasionally. Members of the other delegations were milling around the main floor of the house and grounds. Duncan Keith and Patrick Kane were in the kitchen as well, Steener and Pear attempting to be civil. But it was clear that they were as nervous as Vova. J-Bouw had slipped down to the gym to workout all of nervous energy.

It had only been two hours, there was at least another three before anyone re-emerged from the room. The good thing was that there was no yelling. Jaden had painstaking assigned seating so as to prevent any unnecessary fighting, but Vova knew he had been worried that being seperated by three couches wouldn’t stop Benn and Parise from getting into it, or that having the entire space of the room between Toews and Petro wouldn’t prevent them from going picking at each other until one of them snapped.

The saving grace had been that Toews had managed to keep the leering down to a minimum and had clearly sent Kane the message as well. Vova didn’t know what had happened, but he was relieved - for both Jaden and Brayden’s sakes. Because Jaden deserved to be happy. He had had a pretty shitty life before joining the Family, had only been with the Family about six months when Vladi had joined. Vladi could speak very little English, yet he seemed to know what Jaden was saying just by looking at him. The two of them could read each other like the easiest children’s book, always understanding completely and able to feel other’s presence before being able to see each other. Vladimir prided himself on being the only person in the world to know every single dark corner of Jaden Schwartz.

So, clearly, he knew when Jaden was smitten. He had known Brayden when they were growing up, they stayed in touch even while Brayden moved around (first to LA, then to Philly) before he finally settled in St. Louis. Vova remembered the look on Jaden’s face when Petro had informed them that Brayden would be joining the Family. He remembers the way Jaden’s eyes softened and the way he bit the inside of the corner of his mouth to prevent a smile from spreading. And Vova remembered, when Brayden first got to the house, Jaden practically forcing himself not to run and greet him, but to calmly step forward and extend his hand. Vova remember Brayden taking it, eyes sparking, before kissing Jaden’s knuckles and saying, “Hi, love”. He remembered Jaden blushing darkly but not rebuffing him. That’s when Vova knew that whatever was already between them was going to explode beautifully.

And he was also expecting the completely meltdown it sent Jaden into. Looking back on it, it was hilarious. Jaden had burst into the Tarasenko house and started pacing furiously, ranting at a pace so rapid that no one had any chance at following. Yana had floated into the room and handed the year old Aleksandr to Jaden, who instantly calmed and seemed to deflate and sink into the closest sofa, cuddling the one year close. Vladi couldn’t remember exactly what he said, if he had said anything at all (he did remember Jaden rambling - calmer this time - and he’s pretty sure he managed to talk himself into Brayden being a good idea, Vladi just reiterating that fact in the moment and every time the two hit a hiccup in their relationship) but it had worked. And the next day, the two showed up at the house holding hands.

Now, three years later, they were still going strong and Vova knew Brayden had a ring hidden away. He hadn’t been surprised when Brayden told him he wanted to propose, but he had been surprised when Brayden essentially asked for his blessing. He had talked to Vova about it first because he knew Jaden better than anyone and he was also the most protective of Jaden. The first Vladimir had killed a guy after he joined the Family was because the man had drugged Jaden. So he and Brayden had sat down for a talk, about an hour long, and at the end, Vova had smiled and gave his blessing. He knew Brayden was going to go to a couple of the other older members of the Family, the ones that had known Jaden since he came along, because they all still acted like older brothers or father figures to him.

“Borts is bringing Zia’s for dinner.” Steener’s voice brought Vova out of his head, “More than enough for everyone.”

“Jaden will be happy.” J-Bouw replied, looking up from his newspaper.

“I think that’s why he’s doing it.” Steener replied, knowing they all worried about Jaden, “Schwartzy’s been working in ass off getting ready for this meeting. Schenner had to bribe him into meals and breaks.”

“I think we all saw what those bribes were, too.” Vova muttered.

All eyes shot to the doors to the Study as they opened, Jaden making a beeline for the kitchen and the coffee machine, Petro and Josi walking behind them with their heads bent close together.

“Found a solution already?” Vova asked as Jaden settled next to him.

“No, just finished the brief. Everyone has the night to digest the information and then we reconvene in the morning.”

“Borts is bring Zia’s for everyone.” Steener informed Jaden, who looked ready to bring up dinner.

Jaden nodded and drained his coffee. Vova didn’t even look at him as he stopped him from reaching for the coffee machine.

“Vova.” Jaden definitely did not whine.

“Nope. You’ll need to be able to sleep tonight and Brayden won’t be here to wear you out.”

“Wanna take a walk?”

Vova nodded, following Jaden outside and down to the lake - far away from the members of the delegation who were scattered about. Dallas and Colorado had started a soccer game, Seguin joining eagerly - stripping out of his shirt as soon as he was outside. Jaden had huffed out a laugh and shook his head. A part of him was always pleasantly surprised when ever Tyler showed up in actual clothes.

“The Captains came to a decision.” Jaden voice was low as they walked the perimeter of the lake.

“Yeah?” Vova prompted, knowing that if he didn’t say anything, Jaden wouldn’t be continuing.

“They decided that it’s in everyone’s best interest to take Fisher out.”

“Really?”

“The rest of the week is going to be dedicated to arguing about how. I wanted to let you know - Petro is telling Steener, J-Bouw, and Pear - before the meeting tomorrow since you’ll all be included in the rest of it. The Captains are also letting their delegations know. The rest of the meetings will involve the how, when, and the aftermath.”

“The hit should come from Nashville Family. He is their problem.”

“He’s all of our’s problem. And Josi doesn’t know who in the family he can trust. It’s why their delegation is so small. He really just trust Renne, Ellis, Ekholm, Forsberg and Johansen.”

“That sounds like problem for him, not us. He should not be asking any of the other Families to put one of their own at risk. Especially since if it come from someone outside of Nashville, those loyal to Fisher or not looped in would demand retribution.”

“So you can see why that’s why the details are what’s gonna the most time.”

“How are you feeling about it?”

“I have killed before, Vladi, and I have passed along information that resulted in someone’s death. I have blood on my hands already.”

“Yes, but you not like it. In fact, you hate it. The last time you killed someone, you crawled into my bed and broke down.”

“No, that was the last time I shot someone. I’ve poisoned people since.”

“Yes and because it was poison, you not have to stick around. You detach yourself from that.”

“Petro asked me, point blank, in the meeting what I thought would be the best way to handle this for good. We couldn’t risk setting Fisher up because a jury may not find him guilty and he wouldn’t be the first Captain to take over and/or run a Family from behind bars. And it’s hard to appeal to someone’s common sense and moral code when they’re crazy. And he’s never been one to back down. The only way to eliminate him as a threat is to eliminate him for good. And that’s what I told Petro. Staal and Seguin agreed. But knowing that that’s the best way to move forward, doesn’t make being the first to say it any easier.”

“You were not only one thinking it.”

“But I was the first one to say it.”

“Jaden, you never wrong about these things. You have best instinct of anyone I know. Petro wanted what your gut say, not your conscious.”

“Still.”

“Come. You and I can get plate of food, go up my room. I have vodka. Be like first year.”

Jaden laughed, but nodded. Their first year working together, they were so still so young and having members of other Families around had made them nervous. So whenever there was a gathering, they would make sure to pile their plates as full as possible and knick a bottle of wine and hide away in their shared room (all rookies shared a room with another one - it helped them to decompress and gave them a chance to build a bond that would probably end up saving their lives at some point down the road). They had gotten away with it for the first several gatherings before Backes told them they needed to at least make an appearance every once in the while. Now, both in leadership positions, they couldn’t get away with it very often. But Petro knew that if they did, one or both of them needed it. They would be okay hiding away for the night.

They managed to make it inside shortly after Borts arrived with the food and managed to slip out of the kitchen without anyone noticing (Petro definitely noticed, but just shook his head fondly). The two settled on the floor in the corner of the room furthest from the door, pillows tucked behind their backs, just like old times.

“You know,” Jaden said after thirty minutes of them talking about nothing, “Brayden’s gonna propose to me. Probably over Christmas. When we go to Colorado.”

Vladimir couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “How’d you find out?”

“I know everything, Vova. And he’s not subtle at all. The ring is hidden in one of his suit jacket pockets. Like I’m not the only who lays those out for him when he needs to wear one.”

“He’s wanting to talk to a couple of us before popping the question.” Vladi knew better than to play dumb, “He’s already talked to me and Steener, that I know of.”

“He’s ridiculous.”

“He’s crazy about you.”

“He always has been.”

“What are you planning on saying?”

“Yes, obviously. It’s Brayden.”

“He’s good for you, kid.”

“You’re barely a year older than me.”

“Still older.”

“When he does finally do it, and we have to plan a wedding, I want you to remind me to ask you to be my best man. I probably won’t mean to forget to, but just in case.”

“Thank you.”

“For what? I haven’t asked you anything.”

Vova glanced over at Jaden, who had this wide, shit-eating grin on his face and both men started laughing.

That’s how Petro found them a couple hours later, laughing and leaning on each other with a half empty bottle of Vodka sitting in front of them.

“It’s bedtime, kids.” he said with a fond smile, remembering all the times he, and Backes before him, had said those exact words after finding them like this, “Talks start again at ten am. It’s gonna be a long next few days.”

Jaden nodded and pushed himself up after letting Vladi ruffle his hair, making his way down the hall a little further to Brayden’s room. He changed quickly and climbed under the covers, letting the familiar scent lull his half-drunk self to sleep.


End file.
